My Freakin' Supernatural Life
by Guiltypleasures exposed
Summary: "I,Raine Bishop, have made the biggest descision of my life. Let my brother be emotionally broken forever or be damned? The answer is obvious." A young hunters hopelessly tough life.How are Sam and Dean involved? GOOD PLOT TWIST woooh adventure!
1. Kids with Guns

_**My Freakin' Supernatural Life**_

_When I met the Winchesters for the first time I was ten. Dean must have been fourteen and Sam was ten too. Me and my brother were on a hunt in Indiana , chasing a werewolf. My brother Connor was in the hospital morgue getting the coroners report. I was too young to come in with him , and my brother being ten years older than me looked old enough to be an FBI agent. So he went in pretending to be Lance Rennick, he got to have all the fun! While he was away I got to wait in the car. Normally I was quite content just to listen to his CD's, but for reasons unknown, I got real bored of listening to the music. He was taking forever. Probably chatting up the receptionist or something. Out of frustration I cleaned all of our weapons, then got out of the car for a walk. As I got further away from the car the more vulnerable I felt. I unconsciously gripped my anti-demonic possession pendant tight, and decided to go back to the car. Not because I was scared or anything ( okay I was a little scared, it was dark and I knew all about the evil things in the world) no, I decided to go back because I kept hearing twigs snapping in the trees nearby - it made me uneasy. Oh and not to mention Connor would kill me if he got back to the car and found I wasn't there. Just as I reached the car I heard the trees rustling behind me and saw shadows in the bushes. Not one to scream and run away, cause lets face it , i'm the awesomist ten year old out, I turned quickly and stepped into the shade of the trees. I was just thinking I should have pulled my knife out, when something tapped my shoulder. I didn't think I just acted. I hit out with my elbow aiming high, and feeling pleased with the satisfying crunch that followed when my elbow made contact with was a groan of pain and I dropped while sweeping my leg under the things feet. It fell to the ground with a thump. Satisfied it wasn't getting back up I risked a glance at it. I almost laughed when I saw a boy, about my age, lying at my feet hands covering his nose. I did say I almost laughed but when I saw the blood seeping through his finger I immediatly felt bad. I was about to apologise when someone grabbed me from behind. I panicked and kicked the persons knee. They loosened their grasp on me and I wriggled free. I turned saw it was a guy and kneed him where the sun don't shine._

" FRICK!" _He floored me quickly and I banged my head on the cold ground. For a moment I couldn't move, just feel shocked. The guy looked around fourteen or fifteen. Unfair advantage I think. _

"Sam? Dean? What is going on ?" _Just then a tall man with greying hair and a beard jogged over to the older boy. He hadn't noticed me. I should probably take this opportunity to sneak away. I didn't want them to think I was a freak, and i especially didn't want to get told off either. The man turned to the boy I had beat up. _

"Sam what happened to your face?" _Uh oh he spotted me just before I could step threw the brush. I knew I shouldn't have turned back to look at the one I knew as Sam now._

"Uhmm . . . Little girl? Did you . . . Did you do that to my boy?" _I wasn't big on lying so I just nodded._

"Mind telling me why?" _ I was taught to respect my elders so I tried to reply politely._

" Well you see sir, the small one snuck up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder, I panicked and hit him. Then that one " _I pointed at Dean? Or whatever _"well you see i'm guessing that one saw me handing the small one his ass, and came to help. He grabbed me from behind and like threw me on the ground I think I have a concussion now." _To add effect I started crying and saying my head hurt. Dean looked shellshocked and his father turned on him looking angry. Sam was still sat on the ground just staring at me as though I had two heads. I winked at him and he blinked at me , as though not fully believing that I had just played them. While Sam came to his shocking dicovery, Dean was getting chewed out for hitting a little girl. Sucker! I love playing the hurt little girl card. The man turned around to me again._

"Hey uhmm sweetie, whats your name ?" _ I opened my mouth to answer, but was cut off_

" RAINE!" _Oh crappy doodle doo I guess Connors back._

" Well listen guys it's been fun, but I really gotta go!" _With that I took off the way I had come. I walked towards the car where Connor was shouting at me, looking as though he was about to pop a vein. Hehe story of my life._

_**Well that is the beginning of, what seems to me, a **__**really**__** long story. I hope you liked it. please review and tell me what you think XD**_


	2. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?

**My freakin' supernatural life**

**Chapter two**

_**The next time I saw the Winchesters was the very next day. The werewolf we were hunting was dead , strangely enough, but Connor guessed there must have been other hunters in town. We decided to go to a little diner on the edge of town before we hit the road again. When we pulled up into the parking lot, I noticed a sweet ride. A '67 Chevy Impala - black and sleek, very well cared for. I almost drooled over it. Connor had to drag me inside. We chose a booth near the exits, just a precaution - can't be too careful. I saw the father first, he walked past us, not noticing me thank God, and into the bathroom. I told Connor I was gonna get something and sauntered over to the table where I spotted Max and Sean? No it was Sam and Dean. Sam sporting two black eyes and a broken nose to go , Dean looking moody. I felt kinda guilty, I mean I know he was a boy but i'm a trained hunter. I quickly sat down next to Sam and laughed at the identical expression on their faces - shock. **_

**"Oh hey, your those guys I totally beat down last night!" **_**I could tell Dean was still pissed with me for getting him in trouble.**_

**"Yeah I don't think you wanna go another round with us sweetheart, or you'll get more than a bump to the head. Oh and that last night was a fluke, we just didn't want to fight back, cause what are you , like eight?"**

**"Ten i'm freaking ten! And you know what i'm just sorry I didn't hold back and break your nose too! I wish I broke your nose and not Sam's you fucking arrogant bastard!" **_**I was considering apologising to both of them before he opened up his big trap. He's such a jerk! **_

**"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"**_** No she's dead! Jerk!**_

**"Dean shut your piehole! Hey sorry about my brother he's just grouchy cause he's not had his coffee yet, oh and cause he got in deep crap when you pulled that fly one last night. Anyway Raine is it?" **_**I nodded**_** "Sorry 'bout scaring you yesterday, I was just gonna ask if you were lost or something. I guess I should have said something before I tapped you huh?" **_**I decided I liked Sam.**_

**" Yeah I guess you should've. Sorry 'bout your nose though. Hey do you guys live here?" **_**Just trying to be polite.**_

**"Nah we're just passing through" **_**Sam said it with a shrug.**_

**"Like on a holiday?" **_**I was honestly curious now.**_

**"Ehmm something like that" **_**Sam looked nervous and Dean's scowl deepened. I saw Connor walking back to our table with the food.**_

**" Well guys it's been fun, but I gotta go! Bye Sam . . . Dean" **_**Me and Connor left pretty much five minutes after the food had arrived we ate it so fast.**_

_** We spent the rest of the day driving , just talking about anything and everything. It was a good day.**_


	3. Die Tonight, Live Tommorrow?

**My Freakin' Supernatural Life**

Listen I know that the last chapter was really short but it needed to be cause this is where the fun starts!

And so we begin!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_**It was five years after that happy day, my brother had fallen in love , been married, had a child on the way and asked me to stay in his new house with his wife and soon to be kid. Ashley-his wife, didn't know about hunters and demons and stuff, but she made Connor happy and I pretended to like her for the sake of his sanity. When they got married and told me she was preggers, I couldn't handle it. I told Connor I couldn't have a normal life with a white picket fence to go. He begged and pleaded for hours, but I told him no fucking way in hell I could stay here and pretend the worst thing in the world was the failing economy. He eventually got my point and told me to take the car, our honey gold 1965 Mustang Coupe. He loved that car, it was our mothers , so for him to give me it was a big deal. Obviously 'cause I was still only fifteen going on sixteen I wasn't allowed to drive it during the day. I knew how to drive perfectly well by the age of eight, but during the day even though I looked older than fifteen I didn't want to be caught driving. I was yet to make myself a licence. I took the car anyway and left.**_

_**For a long time I was still pissed with Connor for leaving me, and in that time killed more evil things than I had with Connor in four years. I was just so angry. I still visited him whenever I could, but even then I stayed angry at him 'til the day I got that dreadful call. It was the day before my eighteenth birthday, I was working a job in Montana near where my brother lives, when Connor phoned. I had expected a birthday call from him anyway but when I answered he had sounded so scared and distraught. He told me how he had been possessed by a demon and killed Ashley and their daughter River. I rushed over to his house and found everything deadly silent. Connor was lying curled in on himself, on the ground crying quietly.I splashed him with holy water to ensure he was not still possessed, he just looked up at me eyes full of pain and guilt. I got him to tell me what had happened again, then i went up to see the bodies and see if by some kind of magic , they could be saved. I opened my nieces room, looked at her briefly and promptly ran to the bathroom to throw up. I can't believe even a demon would be that sick. She was just a little girl, and that evil son-of-a-bitch made my brother gouge her eyes and guts out, her neck looked as though it had been snapped too. It must be killing my brother right now to know that his hands had done that. Ashely was not even that bad, just her throat had been slit. Her eyes were still open though. I closed them gently and walked out of the room. My brother just lay on the floor motionless. I pulled him onto the couch and told him I'd fix this.**_

_**I didn't know what to do really, all I knew was that I had to fix this. My brother doesn't deserve this pain. I told Connor not to move and that I'd be back very soon. When I got to the car my I took out my map. Where I was looking for was just an hour away. **_

_**Once I reached my destination, it was a little over midnight. Happy birthday to me. I have to say not the best start to my birthday, I pulled out the small box I had filled earlier and buried it in the middle of the road. I stood waiting patiently.**_

**" Well if it isn't Miss Raine Bishop" **_**The voice chilled me to the bone. I turned to look at the crossroad demon. The meatsuit he was wearing was actually quite good looking. Tall, tanned and muscular with dark hair and full lips.**_**"Is there something you wanted, or are you just going to stare?" **_**His voice drawled. I fought against the shiver running down my spine.**_

**"If you know me you know what I want!"**

**"Yeah well you'd think, but I'm gonna need you to specify."**

**"I want you to bring Ashley and River back!" **_**I said it without much politeness, cause come on it was a demon.**_

**"Okay I'll do that, but I get your soul in two years. At midnight on your 20th birthday, I send out the hellhounds. Deal?" **_**It wasn't great but that was all I could bargain for. I offered my hand to the demon. **_**"Deal!"**

**"Nuhh uhh that's not how to seal the deal" **_**He tapped his lips.**_

**" You've gotta be shitting me!" **_**He shook his head and smirked. I told myself this was for Connor. It was horrible, when the demon was done he wished me a happy birthday with a cold smile and vanished. I told myself not to linger on the details of the kiss and returned to Connors house.**_

**"Raine what did you do?" **_**What a lovely welcome. River ran up to me and hugged me. I ignored Connor's question.**_

**" Hey there rock star!" **_**I don't know why but thats just what I call her.**_

**" Raine it's so nice to see you again" **_**Ashley came forward to hug me. I'm guessing they don't remember what happened. That's good.**_

**"Raine, dining room now!" **_**Well I thought he'd look happier.**_

**" How long did you get?"**

**" Two- . . . wait what?"**_** For a second I had forgotten that Connor was no innocent civilian, he knew all about demonic contracts.**_

**"Well unless God chose now to make a believer out of me, you made a deal."**

**" Aww crap"**

**"So how long?"**

**"Uhh. . . uhh. . . two years" **_**I was sure I could see the wheels turning in his head.**_

**"So what? . . . Your 20th birthday?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"Oh right so is this meant to make me feel better? Now I've killed you too?" **_**He was pissed.**_

**"Hey I did it for you! Don't make me feel bad for doing this. I came here and found you lying on the floor BROKEN! You would have let the guilt kill you and then what would have I done?" **_**I was pissed now. The only thing I could beat him in were arguments. I have a worse temper, it's hard to make him loose his cool. So of course he relented first, he had also always found it easier to calm down. I watched his anger dissapate, replaced with sad resignation.**_

**" I know why you did it, I just can't believe you did. At least with Ashley and River I knew they weren't going to hell!"**_** It had seemed the right thing to do at the time.**_

**"Well listen dude you can thank me later, but i'm on a timer now, so I gotta hit the road and smite some evil before I go to hell"**

**" You seem to be taking damnation well"**

**"Repressing emotions in 5 . . . "**

**" Aw come on!"**

**". . . 4"**

**"Not this again"**

**" . . . 3"**

**"Your serious?"**

**" . . . 2"**

**"Okay I'm coming with you"**

**" . . . on-eh?" **_**Did he just say what I thought I heard?**_

**"I have my bag packed"**

**"Wait what?" **_**I hate it when he does this to me.**_

**" The demon that possessed me, I'm gonna hunt down the bastard!"**

**" And your wife and kid are where in this plan?"**

**"They're off the radar now, but i'm not. Demon had plans." **_**I understood what he was getting at but I didn't want to take his apple pie life away.**_

**" No I can't do that to you. This is your chance at normal, and even though I don't understand it your happy here" **_**This is what he left me for.**_

**" Ashley, River? Come 'ere!" **_**What he's doing this now? Here? Ash came in with River in tow.**_

**"Ash, look after River"**

**"What? Of course! Whats going on?" **_**I can't believe he's doing this.**_

**" Me and Raine are going on a road trip"**

**"For how long?"**

**"A while" **_**Ashley looked ready to cry. I hate emotion, I evacuated the room. I didn't need to hear this. Someone did start crying. sigh - Repressing in 5. . . **_

_**I stood on the porch looking at his garden, scoffing at his white picket fence. He actually had one ( dear God help us now). Looking around the neighbourhood my brother loved so much, I realised it wasn't so bad. I mean I love being a hunter, it's awesome, but sometimes I can't help but wonder if maybe I would have liked to be normal. Live in a quiet neighbourhood, with a good job a nice husband, two kids the whole package deal. I guess being a hunter it seems all so boring to me, because of the way I was brought up. If I had grown up like other kids I would be completely innocent and wouldn't find this life frustrating. But I would be vulnerable. I could just go missing one day, captured and killed by the things I hunt now, and nobody would know the truth. I would be one of the endless faces on the milk cartons. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of the front door opening and closing.**_

**" I get my car back by the way!"**

**" Hell to the no! I drive, you were the one insisting on coming" **_**The cheek of it!**_

**"What you gonna do about it?" **_**He dangled my keys in front of my face. **_

_**"Wha? When did you swipe them!"**_

_**He started walking towards the car. I was about ready to tackle him when halfway to the car he tossed something shiny over his shoulder at me, I caught it in mid-air on reflex. It was a key.**_

**"What is this for?" **_**He looked towards the garage. I followed his gaze and found the most beautiful motorbike I had ever seen, just sitting was a **_**black Kawasaki ZX6R** **Ninja**_**OH-MY-GOD!**_

**"Happy birthday!"**

**"OHMYGOD! ILOVEYOU!"**

* * *

_There we go a long chapter, thanks to Muffy the Dough slayer and xxxNOVAxxx for reviewing! please review and tell me what you thought! =P thanks for reading!_


	4. I'm not Emo!

_**Disclaimer (finally): I dont own any of supernaturals characters just my own! but like any normal girl i wished I owned Jensen Ackles.**_

_**We begin! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4 **_

_It was the very next day we found a case. Of course it had to be a shapeshifter didn't it? So here we are, middle of the night, in a sewer following a trail of skin shed from the mutant freak. It was a cool August evening in Colorado, so it was frikken freezing in the sewer and of course I had no jacket with me. Connor gave me his, when he heard me shudder involintarily. I hadn't even realised how much I had missed Connor being there on hunts. I had spent all those years pissed at him, and clearly I didn't notice I was mostly angry 'cause I was alone!_

"Thanks. Do you think we're going to find this things lair anytime soon?"_I just wanted to get back to the car and sleep._

"Well the blobs of skin are more frequent now. So we should be close."_ I heard footsteps splashing at the end of the tunnel we were in. I turned to Connor and mouthed if he had heard that. He nodded and took the safety off his gun. I followed suit. The steps were getting closer. A police officer stepped out of the shadows, weapon trained on us, eyes wide at our own guns. _

" What are you doing down here?" _Me and Connor looked at each other and scrambled for a good excuse. The cops face morphed from shock to an evil smirk. His eyes gave off a strange colour as he said _

" Looking for me?" _He lunged towards me so I shot him in the shoulder. He lost his balance and fell to the floor. He got up as quick as he fell. He wasn't in any pain, and his shoulder wasn't burning - he just looked mildly annoyed. _

"Heh, You guys most be the worst hunters ever- no silver bullets."

"Yeah well if we're the worst hunters ever, how come i'm about to kill you?" _I knew Connor couldn't do anything to it, without the silver bullets (he had borrowed one of my guns), but we always had our silver knifes. So while Connor drew the attention of the shifter away- by shooting it repeatedly. So i pulled out my knife. The shifter had already tackled Connor to the ground and was beating the crap outta him. Well it tried. But Connor is tough, and had somehow managed to pin the thing beneath him (I was having doubts about Connor's orientation). I came over with my silver knife, and stabbed the struggling shifter's heart once- and again, for good measure. _

"Well that was easier than normal"_ Connor said once he stood up, covered in shifter blood, and other unspeakable substances.( I hate sewers!)_

"Yeah, what can I say we truly are the most awesome hunters ever!"

_Connor scoffed. _"I'll have you know, I am the most awesome hunter ever. Because you would know nothing if it weren't for me. I am your master!"_ I rolled my eyes_ ._Well that is true and I agree ( not that I would ever admit that) Connor had taught me well if I do say so myself. _

"Oh hell no!" _I had just caught sight of my boots. They're my favourite and they were all scuffed, covered in blood and is that . . . skin?_ _Ewwwwwww! They are sooooooo getting scrubbed tonight. Connor looked at my boots knowing they were my favourite and he snickered. I glared at him from under my bangs._

" Awww look. You've gone all emo on me again. I thought you had passed that phase."

_I growled at him. _"I'm not emo! I don't exactly have time to go to the hairdressers." _He obviously knew this, but continued the light hearted teasing._

"Well to be honest, not just your hair thats emo. It's what you wear too." _I looked down at what I was wearing. My black and white Linkin Park T-shirt, black skinny jeans, black sleeveless zip up hoodie, black and purple elbow length fingerless gloves and of course my fave black knee-high lace up biker boots._

"Hey my clothes aren't emo, they're Classic Rock Chick." _It wasn't emo right? Okay maybe a little, but still. Connor was bent over double laughing at me. I decided to get revenge. I put on my most sadistic smile._

" Hey dude! I loved the way you forced that shifter to the ground and pinned him under you. You like being on top?"_ His horrified expression was extremely satisfying. Then he smirked._

" Well I seem to remember **someone** failed to bring proper munitions. You might as well have given us water pistols!" _Damn he has me there. He then said something I thought I'd heard the last of when he got married._

"You fail with guns!"

"Well you fail with guys! " _Hehe he's not living this down._

"Touché"

"But seriously what would your wife say?"

"AHHHHHH! Enough, we'll call it a draw."

_For a moment I considered pressing my momentary advantage, but by now we were both laughing so hard we were teary-eyed. Gathering what was left of my composure I stopped giggling just long enough to ask Connor _"Can we just get out of here already?"

_Connor looked up, chuckling. "_Yeah. Yeah I guess we can._"_

_

* * *

_

thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think! XD


End file.
